There are a number of applications wherein closures for access openings could conveniently be hinged on both sides, i.e. "double-hung" so that the closure would swing open and closed from either the right or the left. In the case of entryways and windows, cabinet doors and the like, the hinge axes would be vertical; however, there are applications like automobile hoods, lids for large open-topped receptacles and other such commonplace items where the selfsame principles could advantageously be applied to closures hinged along horizontal lines. A need, therefore, exists for a sturdy, reliable and essentially sagproof way of mounting a closure within an access opening such that it can be actuated from either side.